


Un-Hallows Eve

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Bruce's first time out in a long time is a little rough on him.





	Un-Hallows Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "The End."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournai Nov. 3rd, 2009.

“Oh, thank God that’s over. What a long night.” Bruce slumped into the chair in his bedroom.

“It wasn’t that bad, Bruce.”

“Not that bad? Everywhere we turned there were more of them, mobs of them, swarming and running and--”

“Dramatic much?”

“Like you aren’t glad to be inside and safe.”

Clark rolled his eyes. “Yes, safe, that’s the word I’d use.” He sat on Bruce’s bed to pull off his boots. “You’ll get used to it. It’s been a while since you’ve done this.”

“Used to it?”

“Well, of course, I assume that next year--”

Just then Dick burst in, long wig bouncing on his head and his tie-dyed shirt waving. “I just wanted to thank you both for taking me out. Trick-or-treating. It was so different in a real neighborhood instead of the trailers at the circus. Can we go patrolling now?”

Holding back a groan at his sugared-up ward, Bruce answered, “In a few minutes.” He didn’t hold back his smile as Dick beamed at him. As the boy ran out of the room, no doubt to his ridiculously huge bowl of treats, Bruce shouted, “And don’t eat any more candy! Not until we look at it more closely!” He thought he heard Dick yell back an answer, but could only assume his wishes would be ignored in favor of chocolate.

“He’s a cute kid, Bruce.”

“I know.” Boy did he know. “Especially in that hippie costume.” Bruce turned his head to get a better look at Clark. “Though you’re looking good as a cowboy. I like the spurs.”

“Thought you’d appreciate it, pardner. Worth going out among the young ghouls and vampires and cartoon characters?”

“I believe so. I’m just glad it’s over. I want to be Bruce Wayne again. Before I’m Batman for the rest of the night.”

“You look good as Sherlock Holmes, though. Very classy.”

“The hat itches.”

“This from a man who--”

“Don’t mock my cowl. Or I’ll start in on the boots and primary colors.”

“Fine, be that way. But come on, change out of your costume so you can change into your costume. The night is still young.”

Not as young as Bruce felt. Perhaps trick-or-treating again after all this time was good for him after all.

But he was glad the next time wasn’t for another year. The streets were frightening tonight.


End file.
